


Demo Disk ( Parody of Fat Bottom Girls By:Queen)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a parody that came to me one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demo Disk ( Parody of Fat Bottom Girls By:Queen)

Awwww  
you gonna take me to that sight  
awww  
basking in computer light  
awww  
shit game forgot about  
Rule 34, you make the demo disk go round. 

Hay  
Yeah we're just some skinny lads. Got some disks to snap in half,  
But we know shit before we put it in the tray  
Looking up Doug's friend Patty, or maybe British nannies  
Marry Poppins, you really made us wanna flee.  
Not Gay!  
woo!

I been gaming with my friends  
Played some good ones, played some bad  
I've seen every blue eyed dragon you could play  
yeah that clearly anime style, kinda makes our minds go wild  
takes us to that, creepy fan art, every time. 

Awwww  
you gonna take me to that sight  
awww  
basking in computer light  
awww  
need to bleach our eyeballs out  
Rule 34, you make the demo disk go round.  
Rule 34, you Make the demo disk go round. 

You've got Mavin sex and Clones, Undertail guys made of bones.  
90's cartoons seems to be your specialty  
Its like finding hidden treasure, that brings creepy people pleasure  
Yeah this website,you know its rally not for me!

Awwww  
you gonna take me to that sight  
awww  
basking in computer light  
awww  
need to bleach our eyeballs out  
Rule 34, you make the demo disk go round.  
Rule 34, you Make the demo disk go round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my other works. 
> 
> Feed back is always welcome.
> 
> Check out my tumblr http://sabrina-elmore.tumblr.com/


End file.
